


Kimono Blues

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crossdressing, Datastormshipping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kimono, M/M, New Years, blueghostshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: It was the first time Yusaku had ever worn something so elaborate. The obi and sleeves were heavy, and the robe was restricting. How do girls move in this? He felt awkward and ridiculous, even though both girls had assured him multiple times that he looked good. Spectre even said so earlier, though Yusaku knew he was having too much fun about this.However, Ryoken was completely unprepared for the way Yusaku looked. He expected Yusaku to come out wearing a male kimono.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Stardust, Star Bright [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Kimono Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t finish this on New Year’s Day and I know it’s pretty late. Even so, I just wanna say Happy New Year!!! Last year has been very different from the previous ones, and there were a lot of things I’d rather forget. But there were also many good things to remember. It’s a brand-new year for a brand-new chapter in life. And now I present to you my first fic for the year 2021 set in Writing Life verse. I just wanted something sweet and fluffy, and kimonos. XD 
> 
> I've written an HC once about Yusaku losing a bet to Spectre, and this is the result of that. Hehe XD 
> 
> I want to give a shoutout to both whiteautumn@ao3 and ZakuraRain@ao3 for motivating me to write Kimono!Yusaku. I was stuck with this idea since last year and finally I can put this out. So, thanks so much!

“Fujiki-kun, everything’s prepared for you! Let’s get you ready, ASAP!”

Yusaku Fujiki—or “Playmaker” as he was infamously known online—fought the urge to just turn tail and run. Ever since he’d walked into Aoi’s apartment and got dragged by her best friend Miyu, the lump in his throat had grown increasingly large.

He’d rather face malicious AIs than this. He has gotten himself into a real fix this time. This was far worse than the time Spectre made him sit on Ryoken’s lap during King’s Game. If only he’d never played against Spectre at their End of the Year Party. If only he hadn’t agreed to make a bet with that cunning, plant-loving, mischievous demon in disguise. It had been a simple table-top Duel. The play had gone well at first—Yusaku filling up his field with **_Code Talkers_** and steadily fortifying his defences, just as he’d expected. Yusaku had always been an exceptional Duelist.

But Spectre was also a Duelist who possessed more than average skill. Clever as he was shrewd, not to be underestimated. So, when Spectre managed to perform an Extra Link against him, Yusaku couldn’t hide his astonishment. And what was more surprising afterwards was the dare Spectre gave him.

Ironic, Yusaku mused now, as Miyu and Aoi brought out the makeup kit and a large case respectively. One wicked little card from Spectre had made all the difference and given him the win. Now Yusaku has to do this dare, which the girls were more than happy to assist him with. In exchange for his dignity, all Yusaku had to do was to wear a kimono for the _Hatsumode_ , the first shrine visit of the year.

For _Hatsumode_ **,** people visit shrines and temples during the first few days of the year to offer their prayers and begin their New Year with good fortune. It was also common to wear traditional clothes for the visit, although not necessary.

And Spectre thought it would be fun to see Yusaku in a kimono, claiming it would be a nice treat for Ryoken. Not the male one, but the one for females. Ryoken has no idea about this, of course. Yusaku was kind of worried what Ryoken would think seeing him in a female kimono. He was utterly convinced he would look absolutely ridiculous wearing one. Like, sure, he had worn one before for a school play—to fill in for an injured actress for one scene—but it didn’t make him feel any better. It already felt embarrassing just by thinking about it.

“We carefully considered what would look best on you and chose these in particular,” Aoi explained. Opening the case revealed a stunning kimono set complete with obi, underclothes, and delicate accessories.

“It was nice of Emma-san to lend us one of her kimonos,” Miyu said.

Yusaku wasn’t the least bit pleased seeing the kimono. “I have no idea how to put all that on.”

“Don’t worry, Fujiki-kun, Aoi-chan and I will help you change. We’ll also do your makeup.”

Looking like he suddenly ate something sour, Yusaku grimaced and said, “Is the makeup really necessary?”

“Just some touch up here and there, nothing heavy,” Miyu explained happily, “since you’re already pretty to begin with.”

It was a compliment that felt like it wasn’t for someone like Yusaku, even though a lot of people found him stunning by every standard known to girls. Yusaku was oblivious to his own prettiness and acted as if it was an annoyance when people point that out. He was all about trying not to stand out or attract any attention to himself. Dressing as a girl would definitely attract attention. Furthermore, visiting the shrine while fully decked out in a girl’s kimono wasn’t something he ever thought he’d do in his life.

“All right, Fujiki-kun, let’s get started,” Aoi said, and Yusaku could only sigh in resignation.

And so, the girls set to work.

00000

Ryoken Kogami had always been a beautiful man, turning heads whenever they went out. Spectre was quite used to seeing girls watch his every step and movement. Today was no exception, especially since Ryoken was dressed in a traditional black formal kimono, haori, and grey hakama that made him look more impeccable than he already was. At the tori gate, where they waited, eyes would stare at him and linger in appreciation.

It was somehow amusing for Spectre, though he was fairly certain that Ryoken would appreciate it more if they wouldn’t stare so much. 

“Why did I ever let you talk me into wearing a kimono today?” Ryoken looked a bit exasperated. “You’re not even wearing one,” he pointed out.

Spectre had donned a gray double-breasted coat with black buttons over a black turtle-neck shirt, and slacks. His whole outfit made him look smart, sharp, and classy. Wearing a kimono was something he had considered, but he was more interested seeing Ryoken in one. “For the reason that it suits you so well, Ryoken-sama,” he said sincerely.

“This isn’t my thing.”

“If you must know, your dear Playmaker will also be wearing one,” Spectre said deliberately, and sure enough, it made Ryoken perk up.

“This is news to me. Is that the reason why he left so early this morning?”

“Exactly. Zaizen-san and Sugisaki-san were going to help him dress up.”

“Is that so? He could have just got dressed at home.”

"There’s a perfectly good reason for that. He wanted it to be a surprise.” Spectre recognized Zaizen’s limo approaching. “Speak of the devil…”

As the limo pulled over, Spectre walked over and pulled open the door. Always the complete gentleman, he held out his hand to assist Aoi out of the back seat. She was wearing an aqua-blue [kimono](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522093550114/) of white, pink, purple and blue flowers. Tied around her waist was a light pink obi that was secured by a dark pink cord, while a lovely pink kanzashi flower adorned the left side of her hair. 

Ryoken could tell by the smile on Spectre’s face and the journey his gaze took over Aoi’s kimono that he was pleased with his girlfriend’s appearance.

“You look exceptionally stunning in that kimono, Aoi,” Spectre told the brunette, and he was being very sincere about it, which produced a pretty blush on Aoi’s face.

“Told ya he’ll like it,” MIyu said teasingly, as Spectre helped her out of the car as well. Her [kimono](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/741053313665565252/) was dominantly white with a magenta gradient at the bottom part, adorned with a lively variety of colorful flowers all around. Tied with a white and purple cord was a yellow obi decorated with multi-colored floral patterns that made it pop. Her long auburn hair was styled in a braided updo and pinned by a delicate kanzashi. “Hope you got something for me too, Spectre.”

“Why, of course, you also look lovely,” Spectre complimented easily.

Miyu smiled back cheekily. “Thanks!” She then spotted Ryoken and waved a hand at him. “Ryoken-san!” Her kimono didn’t seem to restrict her movements as she jogged over to him. “Happy New year! And wow!” She took a moment to study him from head to toe. “This is the first time I’ve seen you in a kimono. It suits you so well! Mind if I take a picture?”

Since she appeared so excited about it, Ryoken decided to indulge her and let her take a few shots before she did a selfie with him. Due to the distraction that was Miyu, however, he did not notice the person lagging behind Spectre and Aoi.

…Or more like the person trying to hide himself behind the couple.

It was the first time Yusaku had ever worn something so elaborate. The obi and sleeves were heavy, and the robe was restricting. How do girls move in this? He felt awkward and ridiculous, even though both girls had assured him multiple times that he looked good. Spectre even said so earlier, though Yusaku knew he was having too much fun about this.

“Thanks a bunch for the pics, Ryoken-san, and sorry for keeping you,” Miyu said. “Fujiki-kun’s all ready now.”

Aoi looked over her shoulder, flashed Yusaku a quick smile, as both she and Spectre made way in a grand gesture to present him to Ryoken. The moment Ryoken laid eyes on Yusaku, everything seemed to cease.

Yusaku’s heart thundered in his ears. He was so embarrassed that he couldn’t raise his head. He kept his gaze trained on the ground. He was sure he looked weird and funny. He wasn’t made to look good in such a beautiful, feminine kimono such as this!

However, Ryoken was completely unprepared for the way Yusaku looked. He expected Yusaku to come out wearing a male kimono. He’d seen him wear a modified female kimono once for a school play, but this one was something he could have never imagined.

Today Yusaku wore a royal blue [kimono](https://makeshop-multi-images.akamaized.net/hanayomeisyo/shopimages/09/00/1_040000000009.jpg?1576386420) of the highest quality and decorated with fine wisteria patterns of white and blue, and extra floral patterns whose bright, warm colors serve as a stunning contrast. Tied around with a deep red cord and pink sash, his golden obi boasted an intricate design. Hair extensions in a ponytail made his hair look longer and a pink rose kanzashi was pinned to the side. His shyness made him look demure as he embodied elegance and beauty that captured the attention of some males around.

Ryoken stood there for a moment, stunned, his mouth slightly open, until Spectre deliberately cleared his throat. He flinched, and several emotions flashed over his face that Spectre caught. Belatedly, he gathered some of his bearings and almost stammered, “Yusaku…is that really you?”

Yusaku’s head shot up. The delicate pink kissing his cheeks became more prevalent now. “It’s pretty bad, isn’t it?”

“No, not at all,” Ryoken said, shaking his head. “You look so beautiful…”

Pursing his lips, Yusaku looked away. “You’re only saying that. This kimono doesn’t suit me at all.”

“It does. In fact, it suits you too well. It’s amazing.” Ryoken had nothing but praise for his appearance. This was certainly a pleasant surprise. “But why…”

“Lost a bet with Spectre…” Yusaku let out a sigh. “And this was the price.”

Lifting a brow at Spectre, wondering how this bet came to be, Ryoken almost felt sorry for Yusaku that he had to deal with his shenanigans. But he surely couldn’t find it in himself to be upset at Spectre for this. To see Yusaku in such fine clothing, blooming like a spring flower out of season, was such a delectable rare treat that he wouldn’t mind having. However, he could also see that Yusaku was rather uncomfortable in such clothing, which was totally understandable. “You didn’t have to do this if you didn’t want to.”

Yusaku shrugged. “A lost is a lost… Besides, he told me that I get to see you in a kimono too.” He seemed so disarmingly shy when he looked up at Ryoken. “So I guess… I can take comfort in that. You look really good, Ryoken,” he said, smiling—that timid, curving smile which didn’t fail to entrance him. “Happy New Year, by the way.”

A smile lit Ryoken’s handsome features. He lifted a hand and skimmed the back of his fingers gingerly along Yusaku’s cheek, his skin like warm satin. “Happy New year too, Yusaku. It pleases me to know that a beautiful person is joining me today. But the thought of other men seeing you like this might make me uncomfortable.”

Yusaku blushed harder and cursed his fair features for making it more obvious. Spectre must be enjoying this so much. “C-Can we just get moving already? Hey, Spectre...?”

Much to their surprise, Spectre and the two girls were gone. They were on their own.

“Seems like they went ahead,” Ryoken said, looking ahead. “Let’s get going as well.”

There was a good distance between the gate and the main shrine itself, so Yusaku tried his best to keep up with Ryoken’s steady pace. The place was filled with people, and strolling along the path with a good-looking boyfriend didn’t help make things easier for Yusaku. Heads turned discreetly at Ryoken.

Little did Yusaku know that he also has been attracting attention, especially from the male variety.

“There are more people here than I anticipated,” Ryoken stated, not minding the attention he was getting at all.

Self-consciousness rising, Yusaku clutched onto the sleeve of Ryoken’s haori. He lowered his gaze almost immediately. He wished Spectre and the girls were with them. Walking in a group would have been much easier for him, much easier to blend in and look natural with girls his age. He didn’t feel like he could do this any longer. Taking on a terrorist organization felt a lot easier than this.

Sensing his dilemma, Ryoken needed not to think twice on what to do. Yusaku, though rather cold and stoic, was actually a shy, awkward boy underneath. Ryoken had known him long enough to know he was anxious. He took his hand in his, held it securely yet tenderly, prompting Yusaku to meet his gaze. The innocent yet radiant glow in those green eyes were truly mesmerizing. “Think of three things, Yusaku,” he imparted words that were important to both of them and said it with care. “Just three things…”

Yusaku stared, blinking, before his expression became thoughtful. “Three… One, Zaizen and Sugisaki worked hard preparing me for today. I can’t let their efforts go to waste,” he started. “Two, this is our first shrine visit together. This year, as well, I want to continue experiencing many firsts with you. And three…” His lips curved into a smile. His heart felt a little warmer. “I have you here with me, so I know everything would be fine.”

Ryoken nodded, feeling proud of him. They continued their journey to the shrine, making sure to keep Yusaku close.

00000

After a quick pitstop at the _Temizuya_ to cleanse _,_ they finally arrived at the shinto shrine. They dropped their coins into the coin box, bowed twice, clapped twice, and said their prayers quietly.

Ryoken had a lot to be thankful for— his loving family in the Hanoi who had reared him with such kindness and valuable support, along with his incredibly helpful and loyal righthand man Spectre, as well as Pandor who could always be counted on. Of course, he didn’t forget the Ignis and the other people who became part of his life, and had wished them joy and all good fortune for this year and so on.

He was the first one to finish his prayers and bowed deeply before he gazed upon the person beside him, who was still in the middle of praying. Yusaku stood there with eyes closed, long lashes resting on the fairness of his creamy cheeks. He looked like a doll at peace, looking so calm, so serene, so pure. Yusaku had always been pretty to Ryoken, and the kimono only made him more captivating.

But it wasn’t only his appearance that made Yusaku admirable. He was as beautiful inside as he was outside. He could be coolly analytical when it came to Dueling and programming, but he was a kind and caring person. After what he’d been through in the past, Yusaku deserved nothing but the best life had to offer, so it was for his happiness and success that Ryoken had prayed for the most, as well as their future together.

Once the prayer was finished, Yusaku bowed before he caught Ryoken staring with a fond expression in the elegantly lashed blue eyes of his. “Ryoken?”

“You took a while there,” Ryoken said.

“I had a lot to be thankful for the past year, and I wanted to pray for everyone,” Yusaku explained.

“Even the Ignis?”

“Yes, even them.”

“I’m sure Ai will be delighted to know.”

Yusaku snorted. “Yeah, just don’t mention it to him. I already had to deal with his teasing when Sugisaki sent over some shots of me in this outfit.” 

“Remind me to ask Sugisaki-san for copies later,” Ryoken teased, though he was being serious about the pictures, and Yusaku only gave him an annoyed look in return.

They went to get _Omikuji_ next. They were fortune-telling paper strips that many visitors draw in order to predict their fortune for the future. While Ryoken managed to draw _Kichi_ **,** meaning General Luck, Yusaku got the rank of _Dai-kichi_ , the excellent luck. This made them both very happy, as their year was already off to a good start. Next thing they did was purchase an _Ema_ Board, wooden plaques for wish making. The shrine had a special area dedicated to the _Ema_ and they hanged them on hooks after writing their wishes.

Ryoken caught sight of his name in Yusaku’s plaque and felt his heart tingle with joy when he saw the rest of the words. A wish to be with the one you love forever was a fairly common thing to ask for, yet it was also a wish so profound and sincere. It made Ryoken feel special and lucky that Yusaku wanted to spend his entire life with him. Yusaku was the most important person to him, and he loved him so much that he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, Ryoken.”

“Why wouldn’t I? This feels like I’m in a dream.”

“A dream?”

“Seeing you in a kimono is dreamlike enough, but… meeting you in the first place, and now being together with you… it feels surreal to be this happy,” Ryoken said words most touching that made Yusaku’s heart flutter. Yusaku seemed almost to frown at that moment, but then the unexpected sensation of cool hands touched the side of his face that made him almost flinch. “Yusaku?”

“Seriously…” Yusaku unapologetically yet gently pinched his cheeks. Paying little mind to his confused face, he gave him a serious look. “That’s for suggesting that this might be all a dream. This is real. I’m here and will always be here. No matter what happens, you’re stuck with me.” He smiled and finally released him.

Ryoken’s expression softened into a smile, and Yusaku swelled at the sight. “Yes, you’re absolutely right.” He brushed Yusaku’s hair aside with a finger. “This is real. Words cannot describe how much I appreciate having you by side, Yusaku. You’re a blessing in my life, and I’m looking forward to make new plans and memories with you this year.”

“Same here. I look forward to experience new things with you again this year.”

After that, they walked on a bit when Yusaku stumbled on a loose chunk of cement. Ryoken caught him in his arms before he could fall. Immediately Yusaku’s senses thrilled as he looked into his eyes. And there he was, right there in his arms, their faces dangerously close to one another.

“Are you all right, Yusaku?” Ryoken asked, visibly concerned. He figured that Yusaku must be getting tired from all the walking. He knew it wasn’t easy for Yusaku to move in something he wasn’t used to. 

“Yeah… Thanks.”

“Let’s get you over there.” As much as he wanted to pick Yusaku up and carry him, Ryoken refrained from doing so and led him to a nearby wooden bench. “I think it’s time to meet up with Spectre and the others.” He pulled out his cellphone and saw that he had a message from Spectre. “Seems like they’re at the shop selling _Omamori_ charms. I’ll head over there and get them.”

“Huh? I’ll go with you.” Yusaku attempted to stand—

But Ryoken gently pushed him back down on the bench and shook his head. “You wait here and rest up, all right? I won’t be long.”

Yusaku reckoned that Ryoken must have noticed that he was tired, so he simply smiled and said, “All right. I won’t go anywhere.” He watched Ryoken walk away towards the direction of the shops, and a calm silence fell over him. Even though he still didn’t like the idea of dressing up in female clothes, he didn’t feel bothered by it all too much anymore and gained newfound respect for girls and the preparation they go through dressing up. Plus, being with Ryoken made it easier for him. He still planned on getting back at Spectre for this.

He let out a sigh and looked down at his getas. His feet felt sore. For someone used to wearing sneakers on a daily basis like himself, they sure felt weird on him. He was sure it would be difficult to skip, jump or run. If he were to encounter an emergency, he’d probably just toss them away all together and run barefooted.

A voice then interrupted his thoughts, and he was suddenly confronted by two girls dressed in their winter clothes. They were wearing IDs around their neck with a camera logo on it. 

“There you are, Miss!” 

“Huh?” Yusaku raised a brow.

One of these girls closed in and pulled him by hand. “We can’t start the session without you, and your groom-to-be has been waiting for you. Let’s hurry!” 

“Wait… hold on!” Yusaku had no idea what they were talking about. This has to be some sort of misunderstanding. He tried to pull his hand away by reflex, but his legs lose their balance. The other girl supported him from the other side, and the two of them practically dragged him away.

00000

He was at a disadvantage, so he didn’t resist any further and decided to simply make sense of the situation. The girls didn’t seem like suspicious people nor did they show any signs of wanting to cause any harm. However, the fact that they mentioned there was a groom-to-be waiting for him was concerning. He honestly wondered what they meant by that.

“You look very beautiful, Miss. I’m sure your fiancé will be delighted to see you.” 

“Our photographer, Syuta-san, is one of Heartland’s best photographers. Your fiancé chose him and this wonderful place as venue. We can assure you that your pictures will turn out amazing.” 

He was brought to an incredible Japanese garden. It featured a garden path out of stepping stones and lush green trees. There was a beautiful pond that was filled with koi fishes, along with a red Japanese bridge. The edge of the water was lined with small shrubs and accent pieces. There was also a small waterfall that added to the lovely aesthetic of the setting. Everything about this garden felt soothing and peaceful, and deserved appreciation, but Yusaku was more focused on the present situation.

“Here she is, sir!”

Waiting for him across the garden was an impressive figure. A man, perhaps in his twenties, stood there wearing a kimono and haori in a deep tone of rosy magenta, and a grey hakama. Fair-skinned with a handsome face, he didn’t look like anyone Yusaku had ever seen before. Framed by long, elegant lashes were a pair of eyes that glimmered like amethysts. Dual color of purple and magenta crowned his head, reminding Yusaku of Wisterias. There was an air of sophistication about this person.

An odd feeling flowed through Yusaku and he stared at this person in awe. Then something flashed across this person’s face, and those purple eyes light up.

“She was near the main shrine just like you said,” one of the girls said, looking excited. “Now we can begin the prenup shoot.”

Yusaku blinked. Prenup shoot? This was definitely a misunderstanding. While it was true that he was currently dressed as a girl, there was no way in hell that he was a bride-to-be. Then, another man came over, the photographer—as Yusaku could tell by the high-end camera in his hand. He had cerulean blue hair that went past his chin and purple eyes, and he wore winter clothes and a newsboy cap that was generally black with orange accents. Yusaku also noticed the photography equipment setup.

“I’m glad you could make it. Now let us get both of you over there by the bridge first.”

Yusaku hesitated to speak up, not wanting them to find out he was a guy.

“It’s not like you to be nervous.” The man had a small grin dancing on his lips.

Yusaku’s heart started pounding rapidly, as if his body sensed danger. Photoshoot aside, Yusaku found it baffling that this guy really thought he was the bride-to-be. Did he resemble his fiancé that much?

“I must say that you look exceptionally lovely today. That kimono suits you. Although…” Cupping his chin in between his thumb and index finger, the groom-to-be studied Yusaku’s kimono, and when he spoke, there was mysterious edge to his voice. “I could have sworn we picked a different pattern.”

The urge to flee increased. Nevertheless, Yusaku felt more compelled to clear up this misunderstanding. Before he could say anything, though, one hand seized his own and an arm circled around his waist, pulling him closer in a close dance-like hold. Momentarily stupefied by the suddenness of his unexpected action, Yusaku stood rooted in his presence, wide-eyed.

This man was smiling at him, his eyes narrowed as a predator might focusing on his prey. He leaned forward and, in a voice barely above a whisper, he said, “Then again… You’re not actually _her_. I don’t know who you are, but I have no intention of having this shoot with anyone but _her_.”

So, he knew from that start…

And if Yusaku was in his place, he’d definitely feel this same. A prenup shoot was supposed to be a special session for engaged couples, to commemorate their love and happiness. If he were to have a prenup shoot, it would certainly be with the one he swore to be with. The one he loved and adored with all his heart. There could be no one else but—

“Not to be rude, but I need you to return my partner to me.”

A hand with the mark of Hanoi had gripped the man’s shoulder, and Yusaku’s heart leaped with relief as he saw Ryoken.

Despite the glare from Ryoken, the man showed no fear and continued his display of confidence. “Seems like the knight has come for his princess,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“Hands off, _now_ ,” Ryoken demanded, voice deep and bordering threatening.

The photographer looked rather concerned. “W-Who is this person? I wasn’t informed of this at all.”

Chuckling, the groom-to-be released Yusaku from his clutches. “You have to excuse me. I was merely making sure. I hope you take no offense in that.”

Catching Yusaku in his arms, Ryoken glared at the man without letting down his guard. “Care to explain why my partner had to be dragged here in the first place?”

“Why indeed?” The man gave the two girls from earlier a sly glance, making them gulp nervously, before he shrugged his shoulders casually. “You have to forgive them. They meant no harm. I sent them to pick up my bride and simply brought me the wrong person. She did say she wanted to stop by the shrine to offer a prayer.”

Ryoken raised a brow. “So it’s a case of mistaken identity?”

“Correct.”

The two girls bowed deeply in apology, as well as the photographer who said, “I’m terribly sorry for the trouble my assistants have caused.”

“You mistook my partner as the bride,” Ryoken finished off. He seemed to be in quite a foul mood.

“We’re truly sorry, sir!” 

Ryoken let out a sigh. “As long as Yusaku’s fine… And since we’ve cleared up all the misunderstanding, we shall be taking our leave now,” he accentuated, taking hold of Yusaku’s hand.

“Of course…” The groom-to-be then looked at Yusaku again, giving off that mysterious vibe once more. “In spite of what happened, it was a pleasure meeting you. You take care now. I’m sure it must be difficult to move around in clothes you’re not used to.”

Eyes widening a fraction in surprise, Yusaku felt his shoulders stiffened.

“What’s going on here?”

A lovely lady graced them with her presence, wearing a midnight-blue [kimono](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522093550133/) adorned with an assortment of flowers that included Sakura and Wisteria. Her indigo hair was styled with a side-ponytail on the right, decorated with delicate kanzashi flowers, as strands of lighter blue hair framed her face. A gold obi was wrapped around her waist, tied with a yellow cord. As she came closer, Yusaku took note of her eyes, which were in a stunning shade of green lighter than his own, and there was something about the way she held herself—confidence and strength.

“All right, Yuri, what did you do this time?” she questioned.

“Nothing, Serena, I can assure you. It’s a simple case of mistaken identity.”

“Mistaken identity?” She directed her attention to Yusaku, her curious gaze meeting his.

Yuri stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Just as I thought… You two could pass off as twins.”

Yusaku realized the similarities. It was almost as if he was looking into a mirror. Ryoken was pretty impressed by this fact as well.

“I think I can guess what happened,” Serena said with sigh before she smiled a little wistfully. “I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble.” 

“No… It’s fine,” Yusaku said in a quiet voice.

After exchanging a few more words, Yusaku and Ryoken were finally on their way. Heading towards the garden exit, Yusaku wondered if the guy found out about his identity.

“I can see why they mistook you for her,” Ryoken muttered. He still looked uneasy. “The resemblance is quite striking, to be honest, but your eyes are definitely greener. Even so, it was improper for them to just drag you away.”

“Are you that upset with what happened?”

Ryoken shrugged. “Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be upset?”

Feeling guilty for his lack of initiative, Yusaku lowered his gaze to the ground and stopped walking. “Sorry…” He should have done something sooner before it became a big deal. When he was first led to the garden, if only he had explained things properly then…

“You don’t have to apologize, Yusaku. I’m not upset with you. I just can’t accept the fact that another man held you like that.”

Yusaku looked up at him in surprise and saw the sullen expression on his face. “You’re upset over something like that?”

There was almost a pout on Ryoken’s face. “Don’t say it like it’s something trivial.” He damn sure didn’t want any other man touching Yusaku. “I honestly didn’t think you would have any trouble with how you’re dressed today. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

One simply would not expect for Ryoken—the Hanoi Knight praised for his leadership qualities, intelligence, and dueling prowess—to display such a childlike quality over such a matter, but the thought of it made Yusaku giggle and pleased to see such a rare side of him. And so, without any warning, he leaned closer and let his lips gently meet with the smooth skin of his cheek.

A tender gesture to soothe him, just a sweet little kiss that lasted for three seconds. Yusaku felt Ryoken tense slightly. The kiss rendered Ryoken speechless. Yusaku normally wouldn’t do something like this, so Ryoken didn’t expect it in the slightest that he’d be bold enough to do it out in the open.

And in a kimono…

“It’s the New Year, Ryoken, so cheer up.” With a gentle expression, Yusaku touched Ryoken’s cheek. “Besides, no one else can have me but you.”

Ryoken made a little chuckle and nuzzled his cheek into the palm of his hand. He touched that hand with his own, and a sense of calm fell over him. “I’m realizing once again that this is real, that this isn’t a dream. Although… it saddens me to think that I will be unable to view you in such finery after today. It is such a wonderful look for you.”

The expression on Yusaku’s face changed to one of annoyance, and he withdrew his hand. “I’m never doing this again,” he said with a shrug.

“I suppose it’s only fair, if today’s incident is any indication. And while I do enjoy seeing you in this kimono, seeing other men look at you made me feel on edge.” Ryoken’s smile had adopted a wistful, almost guilty quality. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like this… Quite silly of me to say such things, huh?”

Yusaku didn’t find it silly at all. He appreciated Ryoken’s honesty, and he felt flattered by such words. “In that case, I’m also silly for getting annoyed at girls being flurry, giggling, gossiping admirers of yours. Sometimes I don’t want you coming to school anymore because the girls make a lot of fuss.”

Ryoken chuckled. “Touché. But seriously… If you were a girl, plenty of boys would want to be your boyfriend.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not. Even if I was…” Crossing his arms, Yusaku shifted his weight and looked away. “I would still choose you.”

And now Ryoken’s own heart skipped a beat, but his happiness was immense. It felt surreal to live such a peaceful, normal life, so different from his days of hunting the Ignis. Back then, he had never expected to see the boy he saved from the incident again, but a strange twist of fate had brought them together.

From rivals to friends to lovers…

Of course, none of this would have been possible by himself. Under one roof, he was spending a life with his destined one. It was bliss. He had never even imagined the possibility of falling in love with Yusaku, but here he was. And he didn’t need anything more out of life because he has Yusaku. He was a priceless treasure that anyone would feel lucky to have.

So, for this year, there were three things he wanted the most; to be with Yusaku always, to love him always, and to have his heart always. It was also the same for Yusaku, as he swore to himself that he would do his best to make Ryoken happy, to support him, and to make him feel stronger through all the good and bad times.

Not only for this year, but for many years to come.

Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just happy I finally finished this. I really wanted Yusaku to dress up in a kimono, then I imagined him wearing a female one and it's glorious. I also couldn't resist adding some legacy characters from time to time. I hope you all enjoyed this New Year's fic. Let me know what you think in the comments below. It's always appreciated. :)


End file.
